Episode 123
"The Glorious Machine Dragon" (栄光の機械竜 Eikō no Kikairyū) is the one-hundredth and twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. Synopsis Yūshō and Reiji run into each other in Academia. It is then that Yūri attacks them. In order for Yūshō to be able to reach Leo Akaba, Asuka stands against Yūri. Asuka faces off against the boy with the ominous smile, Yūri, who uses an "Honor Student Deck" that is given to selected students. Asuka tries to convey Yūshō's "bring smiles through Dueling" ideal, but…? Featured Duel Asuka Tenjōin vs. Yūri vs. Asuka.]] '''Turn 1: Asuka' Asuka activates "Machine Angel Absolute Ritual", letting her Release "Cyber" monsters from her hand or field or return "Cyber" monsters from her Graveyard to her Deck to Ritual Summon a "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. She Releases "Cyber Tutubon" from her hand to Ritual Summon "Cyber Angel Nasateiya" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. As "Cyber Tutubon" was sent to the Graveyard for a Ritual Summon, its effect activates, letting her add a Ritual Magic Card from her Graveyard to her hand. She adds "Absolute Ritual" and activates it, returning "Tutubon" to her Deck to Ritual Summon a second copy of "Nasateiya" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Asuka activates the effects of both copies of "Nasateiya", letting her target a monster she controls and gain Life Points equal to half its ATK. She targets the other copy of "Nasateiya" both times (Asuka: 4000 → 4500 → 5000). Turn 2: Yūri Yūri activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Antique Gear Fortress", preventing "Antique Gear" monsters he controls from being targeted or destroyed by his opponent's card effects during the turn they are Normal or Special Summoned. It will also prevent the opponent from activating any cards or effects in response to the activation of any "Antique Gear" card. As he controls no monsters, Yūri activates "Antique Gear Catapult", letting him target and destroy a face-up card he controls and Special Summon an "Antique Gear" monster from his Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions. He destroys "Fortress" and Special Summons "Antique Gear Gadget" (500/2000). As "Fortress" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting Yūri Special Summon an "Antique Gear" monster from his hand or Graveyard, but he may not Special Summon any monsters for the rest of this turn except "Antique Gear" monsters. He Special Summons "Antique Gear Wyvern" from his hand in Attack Position (1700/1200). As it was Normal or Special Summoned its effect activates, letting Yūri add an "Antique Gear" monsters from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Antique Gear Reactor Dragon". Yūri activates the effect of "Antique Gear Gadget", letting declare the name of another "Gadget" monster and change the anime of "Antique Gear Gadget" to that card's name until the End Phase. He declares "Red Gadget". Yūri Releases "Wyvern" and "Gadget" to Advance Summon "Reactor Dragon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Reactor Dragon" attacks "Nasateiya". As another "Cyber" monster she controls is being attacked, Asuka activates the effect of the other "Nasateiya", which would negate the attack, but the effect of "Reactor Dragon" prevents the opponent from activating Magic or Trap Cards or the effects of monsters, until the end of the Damage Step. The attack continues and "Nasateiya" is destroyed, with the effect of "Reactor Dragon" inflicting piercing battle damage as it was Advance Summoned by Releasing an "Antique Gear" monster (Asuka: 5000 → 3000). As "Reactor Dragon" was Advance Summoned by Releasing a "Gadget" monster, it may attack twice per Battle Phase. "Reactor Dragon" attacks and destroys the second "Nasateiya", inflicting piercing damage (Asuka: 3000 → 1000). Yūri Sets a card. Turn 3: Asuka Asuka activates the effect of the "Nasateiya" in her Graveyard, banishing another "Cyber Angel" monster from her Graveyard to Special Summon another "Nasateiya" and take control of a monster her opponent controls. She Special Summons the second "Nasateiya" (1000/1000) in Defense Position and takes control of "Reactor Dragon". Asuka activates the effect of "Nasateiya", increasing her Life Points by half the ATK of "Reactor Dragon" (Asuka: 1000 → 2500). Asuka begins to declare an attack, but Yūri activates his face-down "Unfinished Antique Gear" before she can finish and allow the effect of "Reactor Dragon" to prevent the activation of cards. This lets him Special Summon an "Antique Gear" monster from his hand in Defense Position, ignoring the Summoning conditions. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but its ATK and DEF will be halved. He Special Summons "Antique Gear Golem" (3000/3000 → 1500/1500). "Reactor Dragon" attacks "Golem", which is not destroyed by battle, but piercing battle damage is inflicted (Yūri: 4000 → 2500). "Reactor Dragon" attacks "Golem" a second time (Yūri: 2500 → 1000). Asuka activates the Continuous Magic Card "Fusion Destruction" by sending a "Fusion" in her hand to the Graveyard. This lets her look at her opponent's Deck and banish up to three "Fusion" and/or "Fusion Magic/Trap Cards from it, then inflict 300 damage for each one. She sends three copies of "Fusion" (Yūri: 1000 → 100). Turn 4: Yūri Yūri activates "Antique Gear Garage", letting him add an "Antique Gear" monster from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Wyvern". He Normal Summons "Wyvern" (1700/1200), whose effect activates it as was Normal or Special Summoned, letting him add a "Antique Gear" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Antique Gear Box". He then activates "Super Fusion", letting him discard a card to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Materials. Cards or effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation, preventing Asuka from activating the effect of "Fusion Destruction", which would let her negate the activation of a "Fusion" and/or "Fusion" Magic/Trap Card, destroy it and inflict 300 damage. Yūri fuses "Antique Gear Golem" and "Wyvern" from his field with the "Reactor Dragon" from Asuka' field to Fusion Summon "Antique Gear Ultimate Golem" (4400/3400) in Attack Position. "Ultimate Golem" attacks and destroys "Nasateiya", with the effect of "Ultimate Golem" inflicting piercing battle damage (Asuka: 2500 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūri Asuka Tenjōin Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3